


At the Sign Of the Prancing Pony

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	At the Sign Of the Prancing Pony

Pippin had not been to Bree since they had returned from their journey.

Nob showed him to his room, the very room they had taken before, and as Pippin looked around he was catapaulted back to when he had been chased here by Ringwraiths, his heart nearly bursting with fear.

The familiar hand on his back, the loving arm around his waist, the soft lips on his throat, returned him to the present. He turned, and Merry caught his smile in his own.

A small, contented sigh escaped their lips, neither sure who had uttered it. Perhaps they both had.


End file.
